


Bitterblue

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: An ending.





	Bitterblue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

_Bitterblue, oh, Bitterblue_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_And that's no way to say goodbye_

_Bitterblue_

_H. Houston_

 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"LiAnne?" 

 

"Mac. I've been expecting you to call." 

 

"You've heard from him? Is he okay?" 

 

"He's fine, Mac." 

 

"I- He just-" 

 

"Left the bar. I know." 

 

... 

 

"Do you uh, know why?" 

 

"Not really. All he said was that he was sick and tired... He said that you'd been 'venting' at him and he couldn't take anymore." 

 

"Shit. I... Hell, LiAnne, you know how I am. I just have these days - you know?" 

 

"Yes, I do. You should have come to me, Mac. You know I'll always listen." 

 

*SIGH* 

 

"You're right. I just thought- I thought he'd understand. Guess I'd better call him and apologize, huh?" 

 

"I wouldn't bother, Mac. He said I should tell you-" 

 

*PAUSE* 

 

"To fuck off?" 

 

... 

 

"Basically, yeah. Listen, Mac... He um, he called the Director. Asked for a transfer." 

 

!!! 

 

"He *what*? But... but I was just... I didn't *mean* to- It wasn't him, Li. I just needed to-" 

 

"Vent. I know. And I understand, Mac. Really. But, Vic doesn't." 

 

"Well, I suppose he'll get over it eventually." 

 

"She said yes, Mac." 

 

... 

 

"Mac?" 

 

"I'm here. I can't- I don't- I thought we were *friends*, LiAnne. I can't *believe* he'd do this." 

 

"Well, he did. And, Mac? He's already left. An hour ago." 

 

"Where? Where did he go?" 

 

"His new post." 

 

"Where is he? I'll go there and-" 

 

*SIGH* 

 

"Never mind." 

 

"Mac? Should I come over? Do you need some company?" 

 

... 

 

"No. Thanks, Li, but I don't think so. 'm gonna just... do some hard thinking." 

 

... 

 

"Mac?" 

 

"I'm a shit. I drove him away. What's wrong with me, LiAnne? I really thought we were-" 

 

"Mac. Stop. Victor has his fair share of problems. It wasn't just you." 

 

"But I-" 

 

"I know, Mac. Believe me, I *know*. You love him." *SIGH* "So did I. It just didn't... I mean, Vic can't-" 

 

"Yeah. I get it. Listen, I'm gonna let you go now, k? Take a valium and relax in a hot bath." 

 

"Mac?" 

 

"I'll be fine, sis. A little time-" *BITTER LAUGH* "-heals all wounds, right?" 

 

"I'm coming over, Mac. Now." 

 

"NO! No. The tranq will knock me out. I'll sleep like a baby and be much better in the morning." 

 

*PAUSE* 

 

"Promise me you'll only take one?" 

 

"I swear it, LiAnne. Just one." 

 

"And you'll meet me for breakfast in the morning?" 

 

"Sure. I'll see you at our usual place... 7:30. Okay?" 

 

"All right. Mac, I'm sorry this happened. I should have-" 

 

"Li, don't blame yourself. It's me. I shouldn't have-" 

 

"Expected him to understand?" 

 

"Exactly. My mood wasn't his fault. But I took it out on him anyway." 

 

*SIGH* 

 

"I know how you feel, Mac." 

 

"Listen, sis, I've gotta go. I... can't talk about this any longer." 

 

"Okay, Mac. I'll see you in the morning?" 

 

"You bet! 7:30 at JJ's." 

 

"Good. We'll talk then." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Mac?" ... "Are you sure-" 

 

"Don't worry, LiAnne. I'm okay. I just need to relax. Rest. Sleep. I'll see you in ... 8 hours." 

 

"I'll be there." 

 

"You always are, Li. You always are." 

 

"Love you." 

 

"I love you, too, sis." 

 

"Goodnight, Mac." 

 

"'Bye, Li. Thanks." 

 

*CLICK* 

 

Mac went into the bathroom and got his prescription bottle of Valium from the medicine cabinet. Shook one out. Stared at the small blue tablet in his hand for several minutes, then shook his head. Tossed the pill and the bottle into the trash. 

 

In his bedroom, Mac opened the closet door and pulled his knapsack off of the top shelf. 

 

And started packing the barest essentials. A light-weight jacket, three pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts, extra underwear and socks, and his toiletries. He paused and walked over to the dresser before closing the zipper on the burgandy pack. Prominently displayed was a framed photograph. 

 

Mac. LiAnne. Victor. All three smiling widely at some joke Mac had just shared with his partners. 

 

He picked it up, walked to the bed and carefully wrapped the photo in a sweatshirt. Gently packed it. 

 

Then, he hefted the knapsack, donned it, tightening the straps firmly. Went into the living room and placed his keys, weapon and Agency ID precisely in the center of the coffee table. 

 

The door made only a quiet click as it closed behind him. He walked to the elevator. Went outside and hailed a cab. 

 

At the airport, he bought a ticket to Hong Kong. 

 

Boarded the plane and sat quietly as he waited for take off.


End file.
